The NCCTG Oncology Nursing Board was formed in the spring of 1983 to promote and organize nursing interest, involvement, and participation in all logistics and scientific endeavors of the North Central Cancer Treatment Group. It is responsible for developing, coordinating, and directing oncology nursing activities within the NCCTG. The NCCTG Oncology Nursing Board exists to promote excellence in oncology nursing and research for improve patient care. Members develop, maintain, and expand in their roles as leaders in oncology nursing by coordinating the following endeavors: A. To develop and conduct oncology nursing research studies in conjunction with the NCCTG Cancer Control Program. B. To organize and support oncology nurse educational opportunities. C. To act as patient educators and advocates in clinical implementation. D. To ensure nursing membership on committees and in activities and allow opportunity to collaborate with other health care professionals. The Oncology Nursing Board is comprised of one nurse representative from each member institution. The Board meets twice a year in conjunction with the NCCTG meeting to plan nursing activities within NCCTG. The Board is co-chaired by an elected NCCTG oncology nurse and by a Research Base oncology nursing coordinator. Louise Hahn (Ann Arbor) has served from 1998-2000. Susan Quella has served as Research Base co-chair since 1993. The co-chairs: A. convene and conduct all nursing meetings, B. are responsible for coordination of NCCTG nursing activities, C. designate subcommittees are necessary D. keep all records of the Oncology Nursing Board E. facilitate communication between the Oncology Nursing Board and the Executive Committee. In addition to the Nursing Board meeting, the nursing co-chairs provide a three-hour Nurses Open Forum implementing an unstructured agenda to facilitate open discussion among all NCCTG nurses in attendance at the Group meetings. These Open Forums are a platform that fosters communication, networking, dissemination of information, problem solving, and identification of future projects. Currently, the NCCTG Nursing Board is involved in planning and executing minority recruitment strategies, studying QOL issues in NCCTG patients, developing our Spring 2000 conference entitled "Geriatric Oncology," and carrying out four Nursing Board clinical trials. Future plans include more integral implementation of the strategic plan into the activities of the Nursing Board, developing a system for sharing accrual and coordination strategies for chemoprevention protocols, and an expanded role in leading the development of studies in symptom management. NCCTG nurses commit to quality patient care; they coordinate, administrate, educate, and orchestrate patient care, clinical trials, and the clinical environment. Every Board member is truly a leader in oncology nursing in the NCCTG arena.